Reflections
by Snowfun
Summary: Takes place after Wasteland Warrior episodes 1-3 As Raph watches the beauty of the new world around him, there is something he can no longer deny. That while the family is together again, everything slowly ticks down like the seconds of a clock...


**Hey there! This is a one-shot that takes place after the Wasteland Warrior episodes 1-3. If you have not watched those, I would recommend watching them first before reading this because of some spoilers. You don't need to though in order to know what's going on in this story.**

 **If you like the story and want more chapters, please leave a review and tell me so I know to make more, thanks!**

 **I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

The sun's gentle rays casted a soft glow that warmed the tops of the trees. Silky colours draped the sky in vibrant pinks before dissipating into a hazy orange. Birds chirped in a soft farewell, resting in the swaying trees.

It was truly a sight to behold, something the aged terrapin had long since wished to see. And here it was.

"It was here... all this time." The corners of Raph's lips pulled upward at the heavy and aged laugh that carried up through the trees.

He missed that laugh; Mikey's laugh. Somehow free of burden, sorrow and worry. How Mikey managed to stay so joyful in such a hard time was beyond him.

"But it's over now." Once again he turned back to the clouds, already they had almost dissolved, leaving behind a trail of twinkling stars.

Splinter would be proud.

Raph shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes at the memories that came-as broken as they were. He didn't remember much of his Sensei, but what he did remember were only fragments... and that was it.

But Splinter would be proud. Somehow he knew it. He didn't know how, but somehow, he just did. It was a feeling in his heart. A deep rolling that wouldn't ease up.

Raph closed his eyes, weary from age, and took in a calming breath. The breeze brushed his bandana, picking it up by it's tails and playing with it.

Over the years the bright blood red cotton of his bandana had faded into a dull orange. It was only recently that he retired it, saving it for the day when he'd visit his Sensei's grave. Splinter was the one who gave it to him in the first place (according to Donnie). It only seemed fair to give it back to him. Maybe he'd visit Casey's grave too; a person he apparently met when they were both boys. Perhaps he'd Bring Donnie along as well to see April's plot in the ground; there was no grave for her, just a marker where she died. Her body was too destroyed in the blast to be recoverable. It was a miracle they found Casey's body at all.

"So much death..." His voice cracked. Whether it was from the pain of those who died, or of his own age, it was unknown.

The red banded trephine knew he was going to be next. He was reminded of it every time he took a rattling breath or when his bones groaned from over use.

It wouldn't be long now.

Normally that terrified him, even though he'd never admit to it. But now?

His shoulders sagged.

Now he was just worried that Donnie would be the last turtle standing.

Truth be told, he didn't know who would be the next one after him. Mikey was the youngest, with Leo being the oldest. But with how the mutagen was affecting Leo, odds were, Mikey would be the next one after Raph.

Man that must scare Leo.

Raph's frame rattled as he tried to laugh off the anxiety, but it ended up in a fit of coughs. Guess he was just too old to really laugh any more.

Leo would take care of Donnie for as long as he could. Not that Donnie ever needed taking care of, but it's never good for one to be alone. Even if it's a robot with a living brain.

Raph could hear Donnie yammering on about some science stuff in the distance, the excitement barely hidden from his robotic voice.

"Donnie will be very well taken care of..." _There's no doubt about that._

The sun had nearly set now, just a faint glow of orange and pink- the last breath of life. The birds started to cozy up for the night too, settling down in their warm hollows in the tree's bark.

Raph covered up a yawn. Maybe he should rest too?

He eased his legs onto the grass, lying down on top of it. It was soft on his tired body, enticing him to sleep in it's warm and gentle embrace...

"Raph!"

Raph poked open an eye before sighing deeply, batting away the hand that landed on his chest. "Let me rest Donnie... I'm just tired." Already his head swam with the thoughts of sleep.

Donnie clutched onto Raph's hand like a lifeline, forgetting that he was now a robot and could easily rip off the appendage. But Raph didn't care. All he wanted was to sleep...

"Hold on Raph! I-I think I have a way to save you! Raph? You still with me?" Donnie's ears (Raph never got the chance to ask what they did, or what they were called) folded so close to his metal scalp that they looked like one piece. "Raph?"

Raph lazy rolled his head to keep the sleep from claiming him. "Ya bro?"

Donnie dipped his metal chin down to his chest, worry etching his voice. "Are you still alive?"

This time the laugh that emerged out of Raph's lungs was not invaded by a stabbing cough. "As apposed to what? You're supposed to be the genius; what do you think?"

Donnie scratched the side of his face plate, tipping his head away from Raph. "Y-ya well, you looked-"

"Don't get your throat in a knot."

Donnie perked up again. "Raph, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a throat? It's called a voice box. I'm a robot, not a turtle." He ran his metal finger along his forehead before continuing. "Anyway, that's beside the point." He gripped Raph's hand in both of his, letting up on their force. "I think I can put your brain in a robot body. That would save you."

Raph arched his hairless brow, peeking through his thick eyelid. "Where are you going to get the parts? Donnie, in case you didn't notice, you can't just buy a robot off the streets or make one on your own. You don't have the right equipment."

"Yesss, but..."

"But nothing. Don't even bother trying." And then he added, "I'm not worth it."

Once again Donnie's ears fell back, gripping Raph's hand tighter, feeling it shake. "You could take mine."

Raph groaned at the thought of sharing a body with his genius brother. That would be a disaster just waiting to happen... "Are you kidding? Sharing a body with you would be like living inside Mikey's head." Raph attempted a shiver, but his body was just too relaxed to make any sudden movement.

Donnie gently put Raph's hand down to stare at his metal one.

"No offence Raph, but if you and I were permanently fused together, I think I'd go insane. And that wouldn't be good because then that would mean the body's nanites would have to repair two brains and that might cause it to over load because-"

"Wait." Raph lifted a finger to silence his younger brother. "Are you talking about killing yourself? Who would even do the brain transfer?!"

Donnie silently muttered to himself, rubbing a hand down his face (or the lack-there-of).

"I don't think so Donnie. You're not going to do that, not on my watch. The people need you Don. Not me."

"What about me Raph?! I-I can't live on my own... not when I have so many memories of our past life when everyone was... alive... I-I would be all _alone_."

Raph's gut twisted as Donnie's voice slowly fell in despair.

"You have the people, they need someone like you. Not a war monger like me. Especially now that more and more mutants are coming to this part of the world that isn't effected by the mutagen." It took almost all of Raph's strength, but he shakily raised a hand to Donnie's chest, where his heart should've been. "You have a good heart. You care about people, you want to protect them, to help them. Don't let them wander away from that belief by destroying yourself so I can live." Raph swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Be the person I know you can be... continue fighting. If not for me, then for everyone else. _Please_."

Donnie draped his hand under Raph's head to support his neck. "O-ok Raph... For you."

Raph nodded slowly, easing his eyes shut again and positioning his head better onto Donnie's hand. "Thanks Donnie..." He was just about to let blissful sleep take him when he remembered something. "Hey Donnie?"

There was a brief silence before Donnie replied. "Ya?"

"Bring my bandana to Splinter's burial, ok?" Raph waited for Donnie to say yes before nodding. "And tell Mikey and Leo that I said sorry I wasn't there to be with them for their 90th birthday..." If there was something that Raph did remember, it was the promise that they made to each other so long ago... that they'd be alive long enough to celebrate their 90th. If only that were possible.

"I-I'll go get them." Donnie went to move his hand out from under Raph's head.

"No don't. They're having fun, right? Let them enjoy themselves... Besides, your hand makes for a great pillow despite the fact that you're covered in metal."

Donnie chucked. "I'm glad."

Raph felt darkness cover over his body, but he wasn't worried anymore. The people would take good care of his little brother. They'll do what he couldn't anymore; protect him.

"Goodnight, little brother..." Raph opened his mouth when the breath barely made it into his lungs.

"Goodnight, Rafael... Love you." Donnie whispered, wrapping his arms around Raph and drawing him close.

"Love you... too..." Slowly, bit by bit, sweet darkness encase his mind, and he smiled. Everything would be ok...

* * *

 **If you enjoyed it, hated it, or anything in between, please leave a comment telling me what you thought! Have a good day everyone**


End file.
